2011 Hyundai Tucson
The Hyundai Tucson is a prominent vehicle used by the survivors in AMC's The Walking Dead. It is a compact crossover wagon car produced by the South Korean manufacturer Hyundai since 2004. It is named after the city of Tucson, Arizona. Rick's group regularly makes use of a 2011 Hyundai Tucson Limited. Background The Tucson was originally found by Karina and Paul near Rockford, Georgia. Karina drove it to Harrison Memorial Hospital and it was driven by Paul upon leaving the hospital with a zombified Karina. It was likely abandoned by Paul on the Vehicle Jammed Highway due to a dead battery. It was later discovered by Rick and Shane's group and Shane replaced the battery and got it working again. Webisodes: The Oath "Alone" Karina found the keys to the Tucson on a dead body lying nearby. She then drove herself and Paul to a number of medical aid stations marked on a map they had. All were found to be overrun with walkers but Harrison Memorial Hospital. It is there she parked the vehicle. "Bond" Paul drove the Tucson away from this hospital with a zombified Karina. Season 2 "What Lies Ahead" Rick and Shane's group found the Tucson on the Vehicle Jammed Highway and Shane replaced the battery and got it working again. He told Lori he was "prepping his new ride" and planning to leave on his own the first chance he got. Upon first getting it to start, a pre-recorded broadcast begins to play over and over again, which draws Glenn, Dale, and Andrea, thinking it might be picking up a local signal from a still functioning place of refuge. "Cherokee Rose" Andrea drove the Tucson to the Greene Family Farm. She, Shane, and Carol also took it back to the vehicle jammed highway to wait for Sophia to return there. They then drove it back to the farm after not having had any success that day. "Chupacabra" The Tucson is seen parked with the other vehicles of Rick and Shane's group. "Secrets" Shane drove himself and a few others to the makeshift shooting range in the Tucson. He then took Andrea with him to Wiltshire Estates and on the way back to the farm, he stopped in the middle of the road and the two of them had sex in it. "Pretty Much Dead Already" The Tucson is seen parked with the other vehicles of Rick and Shane's group. "Nebraska" The Tucson is seen parked with the other vehicles of Rick and Shane's group. "Triggerfinger" Shane took the Tucson to go look for Lori. He retrieved her on the road near where she wrecked Maggie's car and brought her back to the farm. "18 Miles Out" Rick drove Shane and Randall 18 miles from the farm in the Tucson to a public works station. Randall was bound and gagged in the trunk. When Shane got trapped in the school bus, Randall drove it alongside the bus in order to rescue him. Right before they drove away, Randall ran over a zombie's head with the car, marking the first time it was used to kill anyone or anything. Eventually, Rick took the wheel again and Randall was put back in the trunk on the way back to the farm. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" The Tucson is seen parked with the other vehicles of Rick and Shane's group. "Better Angels" Shane used the Tucson to haul wood he was using to make modifications to the windmill on the farm. "Beside the Dying Fire" When a herd swarmed the farm, Maggie drove the Tucson around while Glenn rode with her and shot walkers. Many walkers threw themselves at the vehicle, which resulted in a a lot of blood being smeared all over it. When it became apparent the farm was lost, she drove it away. Glenn had her stop the vehicle and he told her he loved her for the first time. They switched places and Glenn drove the Tucson back to the vehicle jammed highway. Daryl followed his taillights when they first left the farm and later made a joke about how he figured the driver of the car must have been Asian. Glenn drove it, as well as Maggie, Hershel, and Beth to Elders Mill Road. Season 3 "Seed" The Tucson was driven from the house Rick's group was searching to the prison. Before they decided to take it there, however, it was stopped in the road so that group members could have a meeting about what to do next. During this time, Maggie drove the Tucson and Glenn, Herhsel, and Beth rode in it as passangers. When the group took the prison, it was left outside the back gate due to the overturned prison bus being in the way. "Killer Within" The Tucson was brought inside the prison courtyard by T-Dog. "Say the Word" Maggie retrieved her bag from the Tucson before going on a run for baby formula with Daryl. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Rick, Michonne, Oscar, and Daryl took the Tucson to rescue Glenn and Maggie from Woodbury. Rick drove. He parked it on the side of a forest road about one to two miles from Woodbury. "The Suicide King" Glenn and Michonne had been waiting with the Tucson where Rick had parked it previously while he and Maggie went to rescue Daryl. When Rick refused to let Merle join the group at the prison, Daryl retrieved his gear from the Tucson's trunk and left with his brother. Rick then drove himself, Glenn, and Maggie back to the prison. "Home" The Tucson was seen parked in the prison courtyard with the Dodge Ram pickup truck. "I Ain't a Judas" The Tucson was seen parked in the prison courtyard with the Dodge Ram pickup truck. "Clear" Michonne drove herself, Rick, and Carl to King County. On the way, they encountered some blockage on the road and got stuck in the mud when she tried to drive around it. Walkers sourrounded the car, but were dealt with. Rick showed Carl how to free the tire using a cloth, some gravel, and some sticks. The three of them later loaded up the trunk with weapons and ammunition taken from Morgan and drove home with Michonne at the wheel once again. They only stopped to back up and take the unnamed hitchhiker's backpack they passed. "Arrow on the Doorpost" Hershel drove himself and Rick to Verlin's Feed and Seed Company to meet the Governor. Rick got out of the car and went with Daryl while Hershel remained inside and on lookout. Only when Martinez, Andrea, and Milton showed up did he get out. When everyone got was getting ready to leave, Andrea thought about getting in the Tucson with Rick and Hershel, but didn't. Rick drove himself and Hershel back to the prison. "This Sorrowful Life" The Tucson was seen parked in the prison courtyard with the Dodge Ram pickup truck. "Welcome to the Tombs" In the wake of an imminent attack from the Woodbury Army, Hershel took the Tucson, along with Carl and Beth, to a spot in the woods behind the prison. There they covered it with tree branches and other foliage to conceal it. Hershel drove it back to the prison after the attack. Season 4 "30 Days Without an Accident" Sasha drove herself, Bob, Tyreese, and Glenn to the Big Spot in the Tucson. She presumably drove them all back then and they arrived back at the prison that evening. "Indifference" Rick drove himself and Carol to an unnamed neighboorhood about eight miles south of the prison. When they were both set to leave, Carol tried to get in but found the front passenger's side door locked. Rick then told her she couldn't come back to the prison with him and he drove back in its direction alone. "Internment" Rick arrived back at the prison in the Tucson while Maggie was killing walkers at the outermost fence. Drivers *Rick Grimes *Michonne *Shane Walsh *Andrea *Randall *Maggie Greene *Glenn Rhee *Hershel Greene *Sasha *T-Dog *Karina *Paul Passengers *Rick Grimes *Shane Walsh *Randall *Michonne *Carl Grimes *Bob Stookey *Tyreese *Maggie Greene *Hershel Greene *Beth Greene *Andrea *Paul *Karina (Zombified) *Carol Peletier Killed Victims *One zombie (Ran over by Randall) Appearances Webisodes The Oath TV Series Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Category:Equipment